enstargatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kull
The Kull warriors were designed by Anubis as a super soldier to fight for him. The other Goa'uld refer to them as Orak, meaning "unspeakable" in the Goa'uld language. Overview Kull warriors are genetically-engineered hosts implanted with a Goa'uld symbiote and given a full-body suit of energy-dissipating black armor. The faceplate has two glowing eyes which deactivate if the warrior is killed. This armor makes the warrior virtually impervious to both energy and projectile weapons. It also allows the warrior to pass through forcefields without resistance. Mounted on each wrist is a plasma repeater, an energy weapon similar in principle to a staff weapon but with less power and a much higher rate of fire. The humanoid host is artificially grown then granted life through use of the Ancient healing device, the technology upon which the Sarcophagus is based. The host has vaguely human features but possesses a more skull-shaped face, white skin and white eyes along with their teeth showing. The hosts were grown to be the perfect soldier. To this end, the host has physical capabilities well beyond a normal human. They have great physical strength, endurance, and stamina, as well as a high degree of resistance to toxins and sedatives. They can also survive without oxygen for nearly ten minutes because of a Breathing filtration system. The many benefits the host has come at the cost of longevity. In making the host so physically powerful, it resulted in major organ failure within a short period. A Goa'uld symbiote is implanted to prolong the life of the host, but even the symbiote's healing powers cannot fully compensate for the deficiencies in the host's body. While normal symbiotes possess genetic memory that would make them unreliable as footsoldiers, the Queen that spawned the symbiotes used did so without imparting her genetic knowledge, granting the Kull warriors all the benefits of a symbiote while leaving the warrior a "blank slate" to be programmed to Anubis' liking. Kull Warriors were single-minded and persistent, completing their tasks with lethal efficiency. They will defend themselves if attacked during the execution of their mission, but only to the extent that there is no longer any threat being presented. They lacked initiative and ignored anything that was not a threat or was not part of their mission parameters. Furthermore, the removal of any personality meant that the warriors did not fear anyone and were relentless in their goals. If it fell towards an attack that did not kill it in the process, it would simply rise up and continue on its assigned goal. Due to their armor and impressive physical abilities, the Kull were almost unstoppable in battle. The Tau'ri and Tok'ra developed the Kull disruptor to negate the energy used by the Ancient healing device, thereby killing the drone within the armor without actually defeating the armor itself. Aside from that, only a tremendous amount of kinetic energy would have any hope of penetrating the armor. History ' Kull warriors.]] Using the knowledge he had gained along with information he had retrieved from Jonas Quinn's mind, Anubis began the process of creating a new type of foot soldier that would serve him as the Jaffa Rebellion had shown that these former servants had grown increasingly unreliable. Enticing a Goa'uld Queen to serve him, Anubis began the task of using the Ancient healing device to create a breed of super soldiers known as the Kull Warriors. Anubis would make use of both the Goa'uld Thoth and the base on Tartarus to serve as the primary breeding facility for these warriors. Once completed, the soldiers were sent through the Stargate into the territory of minor Goa'uld where they would rampage through the Jaffa ranks to kill their Goa'uld Lord. Once the Lord was slain, his armies would be incorporated within Anubis's ranks which greatly increased his power. SG-1 would eventually discover one of these warriors on its assigned task and learned of its creation. They would successfully capture one, after much effort, and learned of where the creatures were being bred. A mission was sent on Earth to find the Ancient healing device found by the Goa'uld Telchak in order to create an effective countermeasure. Anubis would learn of this and sent an attack fleet along with Kull Warriors to assault the Alpha Site in order to prevent the development of the weapon but this failed. After the Battle of Antarctica, the Kull were taken over by Ba'al, but Anubis' return effectively brought them back under his control. After Anubis and Oma Desala engaged each other in eternal struggle, the Free Jaffa were able to wipe out all of the remaining Kull warriors in the galaxy. Category:Extinct races Category:Goa'uld military units Category:Races